


This Is How

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gabriel being a little shit as always, Grace Kink, Grace use, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lingerie kink (if you squint), oral (female receiving), shoe kink (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: for thewhiterabbit42 prompt: Gabriel, silk, redReader gets to act out a recurring dream.Heaven and Hell Bingo square used: Gabriel





	This Is How

**Author's Note:**

> mention silk, i think ties and that of course leads to getting tied up with said tie. :p  
> moodboard by me.

 

 

"Mm, now don't you look dashing?"

You flashed Gabriel a sultry smile as you ran your fingers over the lapel of his black suit, the tip of your thumb grazing the silky red fabric of his tie as he leaned in for a quick kiss before the ceremony started.

"Well, it's not every day I get invited to a human wedding, especially as one of the best men."

"And the fact that after today, you'll technically be Dean Winchester's brother-in-law...?"

"Meh, long as Cas is happy, I think I can deal with it." Gabriel's breath ghosted over your cheek as he spoke, his lips pressed lightly below the shell of your ear. "Besides, Dean knows that if he ever hurts my little bro, it's back to an eternity of Tuesdays."

You shook your head at that, pulling back to throw him a look of admonishment. Dean had barely forgiven him for the Mystery Spot incident, mostly because he didn't remember most of it to begin with. After tossing you a playful wink, Gabriel made his way to the other side of the stairs to stand next to Castiel as Sam walked through the library to join you at Dean's side.

It was a small wedding, just the five of you and a few other hunters and allies who could make the trip. Rowena had gone ahead and gotten herself officiated over the internet to perform the ceremony; Dean had protested at first but then saw the logic in keeping it between those in the business, what with all the paperwork that would have been needed to be done if they went through the proper channels. Dean, ever the verbose poet, managed to stumble through his vows and there was barely a dry eye in the bunker by the time Castiel had said 'I do' and placed the simple silver band on Dean's finger.

Afterwards, cake and champagne were conjured up, no doubt by Gabriel himself. Everyone milled around the library, laughing and talking. The tables were pushed against the walls to make space for the happy couple to share their first dance as 'husband and Angel', as Dean had referred to themselves twice already. As one song turned into two, you felt Gabriel step up behind you, his arms winding around your waist and swaying you to the music. After a few beats you turned in his arms, one hand sliding up his arm, the other coming to rest on his tie. The smooth fabric was cool under your fingertips as you tugged lightly at the knot.

"So tell me, how did you know to wear red? Did Rowena tell you which shoes I was gonna wear, or did you just Angel-magic it up when you saw me standing by the banister?"

"Neither, actually." Gabriel rested his forehead against yours, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Someone happened to have a _very_ vivid dream last night. Why do you think I woke you? Had to stop it before Cas saw too much."

Your face flushed and you let out a soft groan at the realization that he had seen your dream. You couldn't even be mad at him for it; he couldn't control what your brain decided to project loud enough for any unsuspecting Archangel to see. _Oh God, how much did Cas see?_ You groaned again, your eyes clamping shut in embarrassment.

"Shit. No wonder Cas damn near blushed when he saw me this morning. I thought it was just because he was nervous about the wedding."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Dean's projected some pretty kinky shit himself, both while dreaming and while with little Cassie. Either of them try to give you shit, I'll threaten to spill the beans."

Gabriel pressed a kiss to your nose and tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear. You looked up at him, your body still buzzing with the fact that he had seen what had become a bit of a recurring dream. Sure, you had planned on sharing this new desire with him eventually, but you definitely hadn't planned on him finding out _this_ way. You bit your lip as you took in the look on your Angel's face. His patented smirk was tugging at the corners of his lips, and his eyes, oh, his eyes. The bright honey of his irises were slowly beginning to darken, taking on that warm-whiskey hue they got when his thoughts turned to the bedroom. A shiver ran down your spine as he tilted your chin up, his lips coming to rest by your ear.

"So, did I get the style right? Didn't see more than a few seconds before I realized I had to wake you up. If you want, we can make that dream a reality." Gabriel gave your earlobe a teasing nip and you had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape your throat. "Party should be winding down soon, we can slip away once the happy couple retreats to their 'honeymoon suite'."

"Do we really have to wait that long?"

Gabriel chuckled lowly, the rumble of his chest pressed against yours sending a new wave of desire to your core. You pouted up at him and gave the tie another tug, hoping to tempt him further.

"Sorry cupcake, it's only polite. Trust me, with the thoughts rolling off of Dean, it won't be long before they make their escape."

You grumble a response and settle for pulling him closer, your arms winding around his neck as you went back to swaying to the music. You let your mind wander, this time careful to keep it on the quiet side.

Turned out Gabriel was right. No more than five minutes passed before Dean began making the rounds, thanking everyone for coming and letting the guests know that there were plenty of spare rooms available for them. One last toast was made and then they were off, hand in hand, damn near sprinting down the hallway. You giggled at the sight and flashed Gabriel a look.

Gabriel winked down at you and as Sam and Rowena began assigning room numbers to the other hunters, the two of you slunk out of the library and headed to the bedroom the pair of you shared. As soon as the door closed behind you, you found yourself pressed up against it, Gabriel caging you between the cool wood and the solid heat of his chest.

"Fuck y/n, you are so fucking beautiful. Wanted to pull you away before the ceremony even began."

"Well, if you think the dress is nice, wait till you see what's underneath."

You grabbed hold of the tie and tugged him down to you, your lips molding to his as he tangled a hand in your hair. For all his fervor in getting you alone, once your lips met, it was like time had slowed. His tongue flicked out across your bottom lip, seeking permission even after all this time. Your lips parted eagerly, your free hand gripping at the nape of his neck as he took his time exploring you.

When you pulled back slightly to catch your breath, he trailed a path down to your neck, his hands running down your sides, fingers bunching the fabric of your dress up to your waist. His thumb slid up your thigh, a breathy gasp escaping his lips as he brushed over the edge of your stocking.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Are you wearing a garter?"

"Mmhmm. It's a matching set. Figured, new dress, new lingerie." You plucked slowly at the top few buttons of his shirt and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his neck before pulling away again. "Now, you gonna help me out of this dress already, or you just gonna keep using your imagination?"

Gabriel growled and released your dress, turning you around and brushing your hair out of the way, his nimble fingers working the zipper down quickly. You let the straps slide down your arms and the fabric pooled at your feet. Stepping out of it carefully, you turned slowly, your eyes locked on his face to gauge his reaction. You quirked an eyebrow at him as his eyes traveled down your body.

"So...?"

"Shit, Sugar. I...fuck, you're stunning y/n/n. Hell, if I'd known that _that_ was waiting for me this whole time, I would have dragged you back here as soon as Cas said I do."

Gabriel stepped up to you, his fingers tracing over the ribbon that criss-crossed your waist. "You sure you need my tie? Looks like you're already plenty tied up."

You watched as his eyes darkened, honey and chocolate a thin circle around lust-blown pupils. His touch, warm against your bare skin, sent another shiver to your core as his hand slid up your side to your neck and cupped your chin. His thumb brushed over your bottom lip as you smirked up at him.  

"Not nearly tied up enough, if you ask me."

You slipped your lips over the tip of his thumb, swirling your tongue over the digit. A guttural sound rumbled in his chest as Gabriel pulled you flush against him. He slid his thumb out of your mouth, lips quickly replacing it. This time, the kiss held all the need and fire you expected earlier. Sooner than you would have cared to, you pulled away for a breath. As he nipped at your jaw, you began to pull at his tie, eager to make last night's dream come true.

"Well, at least with your hands tied, you'll have no choice but to let me take as long as I want. Fuck Sugar, you are all kinds of worked up aren't you?"

"What, you think you're the only one who's been waiting all day to be able to slip away from the crowd? You have no idea how fucking hot you look in a suit."

You finally managed to undo the knot and let the tie hang around his neck as you took a step back. You were sorely tempted to pounce on him again as you took in his disheveled appearance. Hair mussed, shirt half-open underneath his suit jacket and eyes half-lidded with desire; for a creature of Heaven, he sure as Hell exuded sin. You ran a hand over his belt, tugging lightly at the buckle, but he stopped you with a shake of his head.

"Bed, now."

You let out a soft moan at the commanding timbre of his voice and stepped over to the bed. You sat down and bent to take off your heels. Before you could get the strap, Gabriel had his hand over yours; you looked up at him questioningly and were met with a smirk.

"Leave 'em on, Sugar. Scoot up to the headboard."

You bit your lip at the fire in eyes as you moved up the bed and got comfortable among the pillows. He pulled the tie from around his neck and followed after you, straddling your hips.

"Give me your hands, y/n."

You held your hands out in front of you and Gabriel deftly wound the red silk around your wrists. Keeping the knot simple and just tight enough to prevent you from tugging loose but not cause any real chaffing if you did, he lifted your arms above your head and tied the end of the fabric around one of the slats of the headboard. You gave it a testing tug and, yup, you weren't getting out of that anytime soon. A shaky breath pushed past your lips as your nerves thrilled and you turned your attention back to the Archangel above you.

"Fuck, you look so gorgeous sweetheart. Gonna take my time with you, so let me know if your arms start to get sore okay?" You nodded up at him and he swooped down for another heart-fluttering kiss before continuing. "Since I had to end your dream so quickly...how far was it gonna go? Did you want to be blindfolded or anything?"

"No, not tonight. I wanna see you. Call this a trial run, yeah?"

Gabriel grinned and slid down your body slowly, peppering your skin with kisses and nips along the way. He mouthed over the lace of your bra, teeth scraping deliciously over your nipple, and you arched into the touch and felt the smooth resistance of the tie as you squirmed. His hand slid over your neglected breast, pinching and rolling the nipple into a taut bud between his fingers before continuing his path down your torso.

"Oh, Sugar, you are so responsive tonight." Gabriel ran his tongue over your navel as you shuddered beneath him. He snapped his fingers and you felt a whisper of cold air over your heated core as your panties disappeared. "Make all the noise you want, cupcake, don't want you to hold back any of those beautiful sounds tonight."

You let out a gasp as he finally settled between your legs, his breath ghosting over your center as his nose teased along one thigh, his hand sliding over the other to nudge your legs further apart. He nipped at your thigh and plucked the strap of your garter between his teeth, the snap making you twitch.

"Gabe..." You whined, your legs wriggling as you tried to direct his attention where you wanted it most. "Please."

"Mm. I like the sound of that. So pretty when you beg." Gabriel lifted his head just enough to look up at you. "Fuck, y/n, you're so fucking beautiful like this, at my mercy."

You were so lost in the predatory gleam in his eyes that he caught you by surprise when he ducked his down again, his tongue licking a slow stripe up your wet cunt . You let out a loud moan as his tongue swirled over your clit, his hand smoothing up and down your thigh as he worked you over.

"Fuck, Gabriel! More, Gabe please, more."

"Patience, Sugar. This is too sweet to rush."

You tugged again at your binding, mentally kicking yourself for not realizing how much of a power trip this would be for him. Sure, even without the tie, if there was something he wanted he had the strength and power to just take it, though he would never use his Angelic powers against you in any way he wasn't absolutely sure you would enjoy. But at least with full range of motion, you could convince him to give in. He looked up at you as he felt you wriggling under him, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Shit! Oh fuck, Gabe!"

You arched your back at the sudden feeling of cool energy snaking over your heated flesh. Sneaky bastard was using his Grace to wind you up even further. Tendrils of blue light slid up your torso to toy with a nipple as he dipped his tongue inside your core, a finger soon joining the mix. You could feel yourself nearing that precipice, the overwhelming combination of sensations leaving you unable to hold back. You bucked against his mouth, his lips latching onto your clit as he crooked his finger, the nimble digit pressing firmly over that sweet spot.

"Mm, Gabe. Fuck, I'm close baby. Shit, right there, Gabriel, fuck."

"That's it sweetheart", Gabriel muttered against you, the vibrations eliciting a keen from you. "Let go, y/n. C'mon Sugar, come for me."

"Oh, shit Gabe, yes. Fuck...!"

As his Grace continued to swirl over you, you felt the coil snap and came screaming his name. Gabriel worked you through your climax, his tongue lapping over your folds, finger still pumping inside you as you writhed beneath him. When you finally couldn't take anymore, you squeezed your thighs against his head, silently pleading for him to let up his ministrations. He chuckled darkly but relented, easing his finger out of your slick core gently and placing a soft kiss to your thigh before sitting up.

"So fucking beautiful, sweetheart." Gabriel climbed off the bed, his hand smoothing down your leg as he stood up. "Never get tired of watching you fall apart for me. How you holding up, Sugar? You're arms okay?"

You nodded breathlessly as you drifted on a post-orgasmic haze. You watched as he began pulling off his jacket, apparently in a teasing mood if he was choosing to undress the human way. Gabriel smirked down at you as he set it aside and went to work slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt you hadn't managed to get to earlier. You bit your lip as you felt anticipation building under your skin, the fire within reigniting as he stripped. As his shirt fell to the floor and his hands made their way to his belt, a small moan of want bubbled up past your lips, your eyes traveling over his bare skin and watching the minute ripple of muscle as he moved.

"Oh, am I keeping you waiting, sweet-cheeks?"   

Gabriel chuckled as you growled at him. Your eyes flicked up to his; your snarky retort dying on your tongue as you saw the smolder reflected there. Your attention dropped back down as you heard the clatter of his belt buckle hitting the floor, his pants and boxers in a puddle at his feet.

His cock was flushed and hard against his stomach, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. It twitched as he stepped out of the pile of fabric and climbed back on the bed, hand ghosting over your leg as he crawled up to you.

"You ready, y/n?"

"More than ready, Gabe. Need you."

You squirmed again, not sure how long you could resist the urge to touch him.

Gabriel settled himself and grabbed your legs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders and shifting you up the bed to ease the pressure on your arms. The change in position surprised you and you let out a squeal as he maneuvered you.

"Wanted you like this all night, Sugar. Fuck, can't wait to feel you come on my cock, y/n, that tight, wet cunt squeezing around me."  
"Then what are you waiting for baby? C'mon Gabe, fuck me."

Gabriel growled and slid his hand down your thigh, taking his erection in hand and notching it at your entrance.

"Fuck, y/n, you're dripping." He pivoted his hips and you moaned out as he sunk into you. "Ah, fuck that feels good."

He slid in, inch by inch, stilling for a moment when he bottomed out, giving you time to adjust to the delicious burn as your walls stretched around him. Your position didn't give you much ability to push against him, leaving you at his mercy to set the pace. As he stared down at you, his eyes lust-blown, you let out a whimper full of desperation.

"Need you to move, Gabe. Fuck baby, now."  
Gabriel smirked at you and gripped your legs tight, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into you. He began a steady pace, the angle he had you in allowing him to reach that sweet spot with every thrust.

"Shit, y/n, so fucking tight. Gonna choke my cock and make me come so fucking hard, honey." He turned his head and nipped lightly at your knee, making you moan and pull at the tie again. "So responsive like this, fuck, so needy."

"Gabe, fuck! Mm, wanna touch you. Shit, baby, right there, right...oh fuck-"

You jerked around him as you felt his Grace swirling over your clit again, his thrusts picking up speed as he felt you clench around his cock. You could feel yourself getting close again, fought to hold it back, to make the moment last just a little longer.

"Fuck, sweetheart, feels so good. C'mon y/n, I know you're close Sugar. Don't hold back. Wanna feel you come for me, fuck."

A tendril of Grace snaked up from your clit, making its way to tweak at your nipple. You yelped as you felt yourself careening over the edge into your second orgasm, your back arching as your walls clenched down on him.

"Oh fuck, Gabe. Yes, fuck baby, let me touch you."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the tie disappeared; as he let your legs fall from his shoulders to wrap around his waist, you immediately threw your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you. Crushing your lips to his, you swallowed his surprised grunt and thrust your hips down against him. You could still feel his Grace pressing against your clit, drawing out your climax as he continued to pump into you. Breathless, you let your head fall back to the pillows; Gabriel took advantage of the exposed skin, nipping at your neck as he chased his release.

"Tie you up and you become quite the little tiger, huh, y/n?" Gabriel's pace faltered as he neared his peak. "Fuck, 'm close Sugar. Gonna come, fuck sweetheart, gonna..."

You pulled him close against you as he stilled inside you, your heels digging into his ass and pressing him flush against your core. You moaned as you felt his cum filling you up, triggering a small third orgasm.

"Fuck, Gabe. So good, always so fucking good."

Gabriel pulled back to look at you, his eyes glinting gold and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not so bad yourself, cupcake." He gave you a quick peck and rested his forehead to yours. "We shoulda tried this a hell of a lot sooner."

He soon slid out of you, both of you groaning at the loss, and laid out beside you. He ran his hands along your arms, his Grace soothing the ache in your muscles. You snuggled into his side, tucking your head under his chin, sleep calling for you as you came off your high.

"That was better than any dream could've produced, baby. Thank you, Gabriel."

"Trust me, sweets, no need to thank me." He pulled back slightly, lifting your chin up to look at him. "You know, you never have to hide from me. Anything you think you want to try, you just let me know. I'm one kinky bastard, after all."

"That why you wanted me to keep the heels on?"

"Mm-maybe."

You giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, Gabe."

"I love you too, y/n. Now get some rest, I'm not done with this outfit just yet." 


End file.
